Addicted to Crack
by Gladewing
Summary: Don't we all love crack pairings? Series of oneshot drabbles. No longer accepting requests.
1. Berry x Holly

Holly x Berry  
"I'll Wait"

"You're such a bossy piece of foxdung, Berrynose!"

Hollypaw's spitting yowl brought the attention of several other warriors. The bristling black she-cat made no attempt to lower her voice. "You've been a warrior for all of, what? A half a moon? You still smell of the apprentices' den and you're acting like one of the senior warriors!"

Berrynose's amber eyes flashed.

"I don't see you with a warrior's name at all," he growled in a high-and-mighty voice, taking a threatening step forward.

"Just before you were made a warrior, you were worried Firestar would call you _Berrystumpytail!_" Hollypaw snarled scathingly. He opened his mouth for a sharp retort, but Hollypaw didn't want to hear it. Berrynose had danced on her last nerve, and she was so tired of him she couldn't begin to put her disgust into words. She whirled where she stood and strode off into the forest, ignoring the warriors' halfhearted attempts at getting her to come back.

She hadn't gone far before she realized Berrynose was following her.

Hollypaw spun on her paws and spat right in his face. He jerked back, his eyes wide with shock, his cream fur sticking out in all directions. "Leave me _alone_, Berrynose," Hollypaw warned him. "I don't care if you're a warrior, I'm tired of your badger dung."

"Please, Hollypaw." For the first time Hollypaw had ever heard it, Berrynose's voice was pleading. "Just let me talk to you for a second."

For half a moment, Hollypaw considered considering it. Then she bared her teeth at him. "Don't you think I've given you plenty of opportunities? Fetch this, Hollypaw, fetch that, go to sleep, Hollypaw, you're doing this today, this tomorrow, that two days from now. You aren't my _mentor_, Berrynose."

"Did you ever consider _why_ I gave you so many orders?"

"Because you're a snub-nosed, stubby-tailed, rat-furred, fox-hearted mousebrain, perhaps?" spat Hollypaw scornfully.

"Or _perhaps_," growled Berrynose, "because I wanted an excuse to talk to you?"

Hollypaw wasn't to be thwarted that easily. "I don't think so, Berrystumpytail. Did you _just want an excuse_ to talk to Lionpaw and the others, then?"

"No!" snarled Berrynose. "I was hoping they'd send you after me!"

"What, you _want_ me to yell at you?" hissed Hollypaw, "because I'm perfectly willing to! I'll start now! You're a spoiled rotten --"

"Hollypaw, just give me a chance!" Berrynose shouted in her face. That brought her up short. However arrogant Berrynose was, the new warrior hadn't ever shouted at her. Hollypaw glared at him with blazing green eyes, and in her silence Berrynose seized his chance. "Hollypaw, I just...you don't realize..." He took a deep breath.

"I'm waiting," growled Hollypaw, her tail lashing back and forth with agitation.

Berrynose shook his head, obviously frustrated. "I don't know how to put this. Look, Hollypaw, if you were a warrior, I'd...I'd..."

"Fight me?" Hollypaw growled.

"No! I'd...I'd ask you to be my mate!" he finally blurted, then he ducked his head and turned away from her.

Hollypaw was speechless. Where had _that_ come from? He'd bossed her around since they were apprentices, and now he had just given her the Berrynose equivalent of a declaration of love? After a moment Hollypaw realized that her mouth was moving but she wasn't actually saying anything.

"Say something!" Berrynose begged.

"Well, pardon me if I don't quite know what to say," meowed Hollypaw harshly. Perhaps a bit too harshly, because the cream-pelted warrior flinched. She couldn't find it in herself to apologize, though. What _was_ she supposed to say to that?

"What else do I have to say to you, Hollypaw? I love you. I love you a _lot_, actually," he said.

"You know Honeypaw likes you," meowed Hollypaw suddenly. Maybe she was _trying_ to screw things up.

Berrynose looked anguished. "I'm sorry, I know she's your best friend, but I don't like her that way at all, whereas you...Hollypaw, I know you don't see yourself having kits. I know you see yourself up on the Highledge, yowling orders to your Clan as Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan. I _know_ all of that. But you don't see yourself the way I see you. I see strong, beautiful Hollypaw, with sleek, well-kempt black fur, flashing green eyes the color of newleaf buds..."

Hollypaw stared at him as he trailed off. "Was that your attempt at being poetic, Berrynose?"

"I'm trying my best here!" snapped Berrynose. "How do you see _me_, Hollypaw?"

"I could go into the whole tirade, again..." But somehow she didn't feel like it anymore. How did she see Berrynose? Well, a moment ago she'd seen his arrogance and stupidity. Now she saw his lush, thick cream fur and deep, oh-so deep amber eyes.

She wasn't about to admit that, though. Could she be swayed so easily?

"Hollypaw." Berrynose took a step forward and unleashed the full force of his amber eyes on her. She felt weak at the knees.

Okay, so every young she-cat felt that way around Berrynose. He was quite the handsome cat. Honeypaw had fallen head-over-paws for him, and even Cinderpaw and Poppypaw had admitted he was really good-looking. So, Hollypaw had an excuse.

It wasn't like _she_ liked him that way...

"How do you see me?" he repeated.

"Fox dung!" she spat. "Stop doing that!"

Berrynose blinked. "Doing what?"

"Being so handsome and so close to me. You're just messing with me anyway, I know it, like you've been messing with Honeypaw. Once I stop yelling at you you'll let go of this whole stupid 'I love you' deal."

"No. No, it's not like that." And just like that Berrynose leaned forward and rasped his tongue tenderly over her ear.

Then, before she could move away from him, he did the honors, smiling sadly. "I'll wait for you, Hollypaw," he told her quietly. "Just watch me. I'll wait until you're a warrior, no she-cat in between. You'll see."

Speechless, Hollypaw watched as he walked away. Suddenly she just couldn't summon up the strength to yell at him anymore.


	2. Stone x Leopard

**A/N: **_thanks everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Remember you can always request a oneshot! I will go as crack as you want me to go. I love crack c: This one is Niah-Miyoki's request. Thanks so much Niah!_

StonexLeopard  
**as requested by **_niah-miyoki_

Stonefur pawed his apprentice's ear affectionately. The little dark gray tom ducked away from his paw and Stonefur smiled. Sometimes Stormpaw reminded him so much of himself. He would've liked the young tom to have been _his_ son, but then he wouldn't have been able to mentor the little warrior.

"You trained well today, Stormpaw," Stonefur complimented him.

Stormpaw beamed. "Really? I mean, I know I missed that fish..." Stormpaw's face fell. By bringing up his failure, he was obviously expecting criticism.

"That fish was tiny," Stonefur shook his head. "You saw me. I tried to catch it, too."

The dark gray tom smiled again. "Thanks, Stonefur!"

"No thanks necessary." Stonefur cast a glance upward. "It's getting dark. Go eat and then you can go to rest. I want you up bright and early for battle training."

Stormpaw nodded enthusiastically. "All right!" He whirled around and began to dash away. He'd gone barely the length of two foxes when he realized Stonefur wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, his face a question mark.

"No, I think I'll go sit by the river," meowed Stonefur thoughtfully. He waited until his beaming apprentice had disappeared from sight, then slowly he turned and padded toward the river that divided ThunderClan and RiverClan territory.

She was waiting for him there, her glorious, bespeckled golden coat gleaming almost silver in the rising moonlight. Stonefur paused for a moment to allow his eyes to drink her in. She was so beautiful. He wasn't all that sure that he deserved such beauty. It wasn't that he'd done anything _wrong_. She was just so _right_.

For a long time he'd been sure that there was something between her and Crookedstar. After all, they were always together -- and she had been Crookedstar's loyal deputy for most of his reign.

But now she was leader, Leopardstar, and Stonefur was her deputy. When he'd asked her uncertainly if maybe, just _maybe_ he could mentor Stormkit, the newborn of Silverstream, he'd expected her to turn him down flat with a forceful, "That is _my_ decison, Stonefur." But she had just nodded thoughtfully, and then, moons later, she had stood in her rightful place as leader and said, "Stonefur, you will mentor Stormpaw," with a fond sparkle in her eyes.

"Stonefur." Her purr was throaty and raw, one of the things Stonefur liked so much. He liked to just _listen_ to her. "I thought you'd never show up."

Stonefur stepped up to her and let her bury her face in his thick neck fur. "Sorry, my love. Stormpaw did particularly well this evening."

"He will be a warrior before long."

Stonefur purred at the idea. "I appreciate that, Leopardstar."

No matter how many moments like this that they shared, Stonefur always had butterflies in his stomach and skittering warmth across his skin, beneath his fur. He rasped his tongue across her forehead, and she nestled against his chest.

And then, to his horror, she stepped back away from him. He felt his face fall and tried to control it.

Leopardstar gave him a shaky smile. "I wanted to talk to you about...about Tigerstar's offer."

Stonefur narrowed his eyes. "You're considering that?"

"Well, think about it, Stonefur. It wouldn't be a benefit just to him. It would be to us too, to RiverClan!"

"No. No, no, it wouldn't, Leopardstar." Stonefur stood up straight, for once unafraid to prove that he was larger than her. "Do you love me, Leopardstar?"

Her smile was soft. "Of course, Stonefur." Then her face became worried. "Do you love me?"

"I love you more than life itself," meowed Stonefur without thinking. He sighed and lowered his voice. "Which is why I'll follow you in whatever you choose, but, Leopardstar...you joining him could mean the death of myself and my sister."

Leopardstar snorted. "Don't be melodramatic, Stonefur! This will make us stronger."

"I'll follow you in whatever you choose," Stonefur repeated. "As long as you understand."

She shook her head. With a growing sense of despair, Stonefur realized that she _didn't_ understand. Oh, she understood their love well enough, but not the consequences of her actions. Before his train of thought could go farther, though, she wound her tail around his and purred in his ear.

"Stonefur..." she murmured.

Slowly and lovingly he mounted her. When it was over, they lay side by side. Leopardstar nuzzled his face. "I love you so much, Stonefur," Leopardstar whispered.

Stonefur licked Leopardstar's cheek. "And I you, my beloved beautiful she-cat."

Just like that, his worries faded. It didn't matter what was to come, because he had Stormpaw, his eager apprentice, part of the future of RiverClan, and he had Leopardstar, the beautiful she-cat that was his leader and the love of his life.


	3. Storm x Squirrel

**A/N:** _thanks again for everyone's reviews! DarkwolfKnight, I hope this is long enough for you. I really liked the way I ended it so I didn't want to go any further._

Storm x Squirrel  
**as requested by **_darkwolfknight_

For so many moons, Stormfur had thought that Squirrelflight belonged to Brambleclaw. For a while there Brambleclaw had made no secret of it, apparently for Stormfur's benefit. So he was astonished when the beautiful ginger she-cat cornered him after the Gathering and asked him to stay before they followed the ThunderClan cats home.

"What for?" he asked, surprised, but then regretted it. Did he need a reason to stay with an old friend from the Great Journey? Much less the most beautiful one he'd ever seen? He hurried to say, "Never mind, of course I'll stay. Where's Brambleclaw?"

He felt the embarrassed heat roll off of her in waves. "I told him to go on."

"Oh. Okay," meowed Stormfur, slightly confused but pleased nonetheless. Looking at her face, though, concern won out over anything else he was feeling. "Are you all right, Squirrelflight?"

"No!" she burst out. Then she clamped her mouth firmly shut and would say no more.

_Maybe she's sick,_ thought Stormfur worriedly. He pressed his side to hers, but her skin wasn't so hot that he could think she was ill. She leaned against him. _A weak spell?_ "Squirrelflight, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm so -- I'm so -- _confused_!"

Stormfur blinked wryly. "_You're_ confused?"

She shot him a look that he liked to call The Squirrelflight Glare. "Stormfur, I'm feeling a lot of things I shouldn't be feeling right now."

_You're telling a fish how to swim here,_ thought Stormfur. _I know exactly what you're talking about_. Instead of speaking his mind he said, "Explain."

"Well..." Squirrelflight ducked her head, apparently really embarrassed. _Squirrelflight, embarrassed? She must be sick._ "You know...you know I had kits with Brambleclaw."

A claw through his heart. "Yes," he meowed, trying to stop his voice from sounding unbearably cold.

"But...but before that, I liked Ashfur for a while," continued Squirrelflight.

Driving the claw in deeper. "Yes, you told me that."

"And I still like them. I mean, I like them both. A lot."

Now she was twisting that long feral claw and shredding him from the inside. It didn't help that he was feeling guilty as it was; he did have Brook, after all.

"But you're with Brambleclaw."

"I _know_," cried Squirrelflight. "But that's not even my problem. Ashfur and Brambleclaw, I mean. _You're_ my problem."

"Me?" growled Stormfur, indignant. "What did I do?"

"You made me fall in love with you!" she yowled.

For a long moment he just stared at her. _I...you...you're in...what? _Her green eyes no longer blazed with sarcasm. Now they were deep and concerned, and afraid, and confused, and uncertain...

Finally Stormfur found his voice. "I made you do what to who?"

"I'm in love with you, Stormfur. I can't stop thinking about you. StarClan," she whispered, "yesterday I realized that I've loved you ever since the Great Journey. And now you're part of ThunderClan. It feels like you're StarClan-sent...except I have Brambleclaw, and you have Brook."

"You're in love with me?" Stormfur found it hard to fit that past his ears into his brain for long enough to analyze it. It felt like it kept flitting out of the other ear.

"How many times do you want me to say it? I _love_ you!"

"I'll hear it as many times as you want to say it," Stormfur offered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Squirrelflight's dark ginger fur bristled and she took a step away from him. Now there was hurt in her eyes, hurt that, no matter how much he teased her about anything, he could not bear to see.

He joined her where she now stood and twined his tail with hers. "It means I love hearing you say you love me. I love seeing the fire in your eyes when you say it. I love how your voice goes a little more high-pitched on the word _love_. Most of all, I love _you_, Squirrelflight."

Those green, mossy pools that were her eyes shone now. "Oh, Stormfur. What are we going to do?"

Now _that_ was a good question. "I...I don't know. But it'll work out somehow, I promise you. We'll make it work."

"Are we going to keep this a secret?" demanded Squirrelflight. "How? We're in the same Clan!"

"Better than being in different Clans," replied Stormfur wryly.

"Not if we have to avoid each other to prove we're not in love!"

"Squirrelflight, we don't have to avoid each other. We never have, even when we were in love but didn't admit it to each other. We just have to...not do some things. For example _this_..." He drew his tongue slowly and lovingly over her ear. "...is not allowable. Or this." He twined his tail with hers ever more tightly.

"That's going to be hard," she admitted.

"Love, we have climbed_ mountains_," whispered Stormfur. "And this...this is just another mountain to climb."


	4. Fire x Tiger

**A/N:** _i love you guys! And I love requests. DarkwolfKnight, I'm glad you liked yours! Your second one is next :) I love FirexCinder, it's my favorite pairing __ever__. Loup, I hope you like this, I warped reality a bit._

FirexTiger  
**as requested by **_loup d'amour_

"Firestar, are you sure?" Graystripe's voice implied that Firestar had lost his marbles more than just a little.

"Just go, Graystripe." Firestar could barely see straight. His vision had blurred just as swiftly as the lines of right and wrong had. He stumbled forward, his paws not stepping quite right, as he heard Graystripe lead his Clan back home.

As he drew closer to Tigerstar's still body, Firestar saw where StarClan had valiantly attempted to knit his horrific wound together. It seemed to have closed just slightly, but was still far too open.

"F-fire..."

"Great StarClan!" Firestar took two steps back, astonished and more than a little horrified. _He was still alive_. Then, without thinking, he bounded forward and collapsed at Tigerstar's forehead.

Amber eyes, slowly glazing over, gazed up at him. "Firestar?" Tigerstar sounded vaguely surprised.

"I can't believe you're alive," Firestar murmured. "After that wound Scourge gave you..."

Tigerstar chuckled. It sounded wet in his throat, and made Firestar flinch. "I...always thought...you would be the one to kill me, Firestar. If anyone could," Tigerstar amended quietly. "I always hoped you wouldn't."

Firestar couldn't help a dry laugh. "Well, yes. You did want to be all powerful." He was amazed at the...the _fondness_ in his own voice.

"No...not that. It's that it would...hurt...coming from you." Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. He appeared to be forcing the words between his teeth.

"Hurt?" Firestar scooted a little closer, because Tigerstar's voice seemed faint. _Of course it would hurt,_ he thought, trying to find some sort of explanation in Tigerstar's amber eyes. _You'd be dead._

"Emotionally." Tigerstar practically spat the word.

"Hurt...emotionally?"

"_Emotionally_." Tigerstar seemed to be having trouble focusing. "Firestar...do you have any respect for me? At all? After all I've done?"

Firestar couldn't help but stare. "Are you repenting, Tigerstar?"

"Just answer the question..."

"Yes. Yes, I do," whispered Firestar. "More than I should. You're powerful, and strong, and a true warrior, if you'd stuck to the code. I admired you for a while, until I found out what you'd done. I mean, you were the best. The best cat, the best warrior. Everyone respected you." Firestar gingerly laid a paw on Tigerstar's curving talons.

Tigerstar nodded painfully. "I have a lot of...respect...for you, too. More than respect..."

"More...?"

"You're...strong, too, you know. Powerful. You're a great leader, too...maybe if I'd been more like you..." Tigerstar let that thought trail away, never to be finished. "I wish...I wish..." He drew in a ragged, painful breath.

Firestar leaned forward. He was hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, Tigerstar felt...

"I wish I had had more time. For you," Tigerstar whispered.

"Time for me?"

"To be with you. To tell you...to tell you I love you."

And just like that, Firestar's whole world turned upside down and spun around at top speed. He was left dizzy and confused, but above all, with the feeling of pleasure one might get when sitting down after spinning just so.

"Tigerstar. Do you really love me?"

"Why else would I say it, you mousebrained fool..."

Firestar rasped his tongue across Tigerstar's cheek. "I love you, too."

"I never...hoped for that," Tigerstar growled. "I thought...surely you couldn't...surely this brave, powerful, compassionate leader couldn't love me. Couldn't possibly."

"I thought I couldn't love you, either. But it's the only explanation for the way I feel when I see you. My stomach and my heart lurch in opposite directions. My mind starts whirling. I start to feel...strange." Firestar paused. "That explains why I could never really fight you. Why I could never just suck it up and kill you. Why everything seemed so wrong after Scourge killed you, and why I felt so empowered to kill him. It was for revenge. I wanted to avenge you and I didn't even know it. Oh, Tigerstar, this is wrong, this is so wrong. I shouldn't love you, and you shouldn't love me..."

At that moment, he looked down at Tigerstar, and realized that the huge tabby was no longer breathing, and his eyes stared glassily back at Firestar's.

"I love you, Tigerstar," Firestar whispered. He slowly got to his paws and padded away.

It started to rain. Firestar stood for a moment in the downpour, tilting his head back and trying to forget.


	5. Fire x Cinder

**A/N: **_Here's your second one, DarkwolfKnight. c: Yalith's wolf, yours is next._

FirexCinder  
**as requested by **_darkwolfknight_

Cinderpelt tipped her head to one side while she watched Firestar and Sandstorm together. Her heart still ached every time she saw them together. She had known she loved Firestar, ever since he was young Fireheart and her mentor. But she had never gotten up the courage to tell him, and now it was too late.

"Is it really?"

The voice startled her. She swiveled her head around and met with pale eyes surrounded by dark, mottled fur. "Spottedleaf?" she whispered. She looked around swiftly.

Spottedleaf sounded amused. "No one else can see me."

Cinderpelt chuckled a little nervously. "I- I guess I knew that. You just don't visit me all that often. Forgive me if I was startled."

"Not a worry at all," replied Spottedleaf. She gazed at Cinderpelt expectantly, until Cinderpelt got the feeling that she'd missed something.

"Er- what?"

"I asked you, is it really too late?" replied Spottedleaf in a gentle voice.

"I..." Cinderpelt stared at Spottedleaf. It was dawning on her that the tortoiseshell medicine cat really meant something by the comment. "Er, isn't it?"

Spottedleaf's eyes were infinitely sad. "I love Firestar too, you know. I've always loved him. It's never faded, not even the tiniest bit."

Cinderpelt nodded slowly. "That's how I feel. I...I'm sorry for you."

Spottedleaf closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "He made it clear that he loves Sandstorm more now. But I've seen the way he looks at you, Cinderpelt. I see it every day, and it hurts me, but what I want more than anything for Firestar is for him to be happy."

"Are you telling me I should tell him?" Cinderpelt demanded. "Shouldn't you be threatening me because I love some cat? I'm a medicine cat!"

"So am I," Spottedleaf pointed out. "And I'm not telling you anything other than I want you, a daughter of my heart, and Firestar, the love of my life, to be happy, whatever that means. I trust in _you_ to make the right choice."

"I understand," Cinderpelt murmured. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary," replied Spottedleaf quietly, licking Cinderpelt's cheek and then fading away in a sparkling, starry haze.

Cinderpelt closed her eyes and sighed. In reality, Spottedleaf hadn't helped at all.

When the dark gray she-cat opened her eyes again, her vision was filled with flame-colored fur and leaf green eyes. She repressed a gasp and took a moment to steady her heart, filling the silence with an angry glare towards her leader. "Don't scare me like that," she admonished the unrepentant Firestar.

"Sorry," he told her, grinning. "You were spacing out for about five minutes there."

Cinderpelt didn't remember spacing out, but she supposed he must be referring to the time she had talked to Spottedleaf. "Just thinking," she meowed hesitantly.

His smile broadened. "Thinking about what?"

"About..." she hesitated. "Nothing."

Firestar's green eyes sharpened. The humour in them diminished, but not entirely. Sometimes, after seeing him with Sandstorm, she forgot that they were such good friends he could always tell when she was in a mood. He reached forward and touched his nose to her cheek. _Was that concern or...tenderness?_ she thought, then pushed that away.

"Cinderpelt, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just zoning out," Cinderpelt insisted. What could she say to make him believe her? It was hard enough to tell a white lie with him this close.

"Come on, I've known you for too many seasons to just accept that," Firestar persisted, moving closer purposefully. Cinderpelt wondered vaguely if he knew what he was doing to her, simply with those two innocent steps forward.

Instead of saying anything, she remained silent. Maybe he'd take it as the cold shoulder and go away.

But he didn't. Instead he lowered his voice, and when he spoke it was laced with sorrow and reminiscence. "You remember that day you got hit by the monster," he whispered, and it wasn't a question. "I thought my life was going to end, even though I wasn't anywhere near it..." He took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have known this, but I thought I might kill myself if you'd died."

Cinderpelt's heart stopped there for about three beats' time. "You would've..."

"I loved you, Cinderpelt. I still do," he murmured. "But..."

"But you love Sandstorm," Cinderpelt finished for him bitterly.

"No. No, I don't. I thought I did. For a really long time I thought I did. I remember you told me, Fireheart, any cat can see Sandstorm is very, very fond you! Something like that...and I thought, this is my chance. She loves me. If I can grow to love her, I can be happy, because I couldn't have Spottedleaf, and I thought I couldn't have you."

"You thought...Firestar," Cinderpelt said meaningfully, "I have always loved you."

"What do we do?" he asked her, so softly she almost couldn't hear.

"I...don't know."

"You're the medicine cat." His quiet voice was slightly teasing.

"It isn't like I can ask StarClan about this!"

He blinked, and Cinderpelt realized she'd whisper-shouted it in his face. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Firestar. I'm just very confused. I never knew you loved me. So much could have happened that didn't."

"So much can still happen," Firestar said, his eyes now bright with excitement. "Run away with me! We can live on our own. We can join...join SkyClan! Or something!"

"Firestar, that's...ThunderClan would be short a leader _and_ their medicine cat!"

"Leafpaw is almost ready. You told me that two days ago. And they wouldn't be short a leader -- they'd have Brambleclaw. Cinderpelt, you know I'm right. You know this is the only way, don't you?"

Cinderpelt sighed. "Can't we just keep it a secret?" she said a little desperately.

"How long would that last?"

When she didn't answer, Firestar whispered, "Come on, Cinderpelt. Tomorrow night at moonhigh. I'll make sure no one's on guard -- I'll take it myself if I have to. Will you go with me?"

Staring into his beautiful, blazing green eyes, there wasn't a way on StarClan's good green earth that Cinderpelt could refuse.


	6. The Eclipse

**AN: **Here's a little story for you.**/AN**

The small white she-cat padded quickly through the woods, nervous and excited all at the same time. Gladewing felt guilty for not talking to her friends before she had left so abruptly, but now she was coming back. And this time, she would have new knowledge and new things to talk about. She would have met new cats along the way, and wasn't that what mattered?

As she walked, Gladewing looked up to the dark sky. The moon was completely overshadowed; it was eclipsed. But that wasn't always a bad sign...was it?

**AN: **Haha. If you didn't get it, I'm apologizing for not updating. I'm sorry for not taking requests, but I'm gonna mark this story as complete. The real point of this mini story was to tell you that hopefully there will be more to come, because I am buying Eclipse today finally and will have "more knowledge".**/AN**

Thanks for reading!

xxGladewing


End file.
